Les sept printemps de roses
by marjo.SS
Summary: Post saison 5 . Cela fait sept printemps que le roi Arthur est mort , Camelot est à feu et à sang , tout comme son fidèle et dévoué valet . Il est grand temps que les paroles , si sages , de Kilgharrah s'avèrent exactes ... Slash Merthur
1. Chapter 1

Salut a vous !

Bon voila , après avoir vu la dernière saison de Merlin , et bien sur avoir lu pas mal de Merthur , j'ai eu pas mal d'idées concernant ce couple , et de là est né ce premier chapitre .

Il est très court comparé a ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire , mais comme toujours , mes chapitres se rallongent au fil du temps .

**Disclamer :**Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas , mais ils appartiennent a la légende Arthurienne , et en l'état , a ceux que j'aime nommer les ' 4J ' , Créateurs de la série ' Merlin ' .

**Avertissement** : Cette fiction est bien une slash Merthur . Je l'ai placé sous le Rated T pour le moment , bien que rien ne soit choquant ou dérangeant pour les âmes sensibles , mais me connaissant , je pense qu'il sera plus juste de la catégoriser M par la suite , bien sur je préviendrais . Et ensuite , la fiction se déroule **après la saison 5 ,** qui est la saison final , donc pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas vu , vous êtes prévenus .

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre , et me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez bien .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le lac d'Avalon était glacé en ce début d'après-midi hivernal . Malgré le froid mordant , malgré le vent faisant virevolter quelques flocons de neige , un homme était présent sur les bordures du lac . Au pied d'un arbre , un vieux chêne ayant réussi a pousser à quelques mètres de la berge , il se tenait là , debout , immobile et silencieux . Son regard impassible posé sur le sol , son souffle lent formait des nuages de buée devant lui . A ses pied , sept roses blanches reposaient sur la neige . Il les observa encore quelques minutes, avant de sourire , un geste sans aucune joie cependant . Finalement , sa voix transperça l'étrange silence du lieu .

« Bonjour Arthur ... »

Il s'agenouilla alors au pied de l'arbre centenaire , oubliant la neige qui ne tarderait pas à transpercer le fin tissu de ses pantalons . Il caressa du bout des doigts le pétale d'une rose , étrangement tiède face au froid ambiant . Puis , soupirant , il leva une main au dessus du sol , faisant apparaître silencieusement une rose jaune au milieu des blanches déjà présentes .

« Ne vous méprenez pas Sir , celle-ci n'est pas pour vous , nous ne sommes pas encore au printemps . Les premières neiges sont tombées , Comme ce jour-là , et … j'ai pensé qu'elle était sûrement avec vous , là-haut , ou peu importe l'endroit où vous êtes … Alors , c'est pour toi Guenièvre , j'espère que le jaune te plais . »

Le jeune sorcier replaça correctement l'unique rose jaune parmi les sept blanches , fleurs éternelles a l'instar de la peine du garçon . Il se souvenait de chaque jour où il avait déposé ces roses , la première le printemps suivant la mort de son roi , et tous les autres après ça , sept printemps . La dernière rose blanche qu'il avait déposé avait été sans nul doute la plus difficile à faire apparaître , comme il avait du apprendre à son défunt ami – si d'aventure le roi Arthur pouvait réellement l'entendre – la mort de sa femme , la reine Guenièvre , l'hiver précédant . Le garçon soupira , fermant les yeux une seconde , avant de reprendre la parole .

« Camelot est en très mauvaise posture . Depuis que Guenièvre a succombé à sa fièvre , laissant le royaume sans héritier directe , les seigneurs ont mit la ville basse à feu et à sang , pour espérer accéder au trône . Léon et Perceval dirigent bravement vos chevaliers Sir , mais … ils ne sont pas vous . »

Le sorcier s'arrêta un instant , sentant naître dans son cœur , l'espoir irrationnel et pourtant mordant d'entendre une réponse de la voix douce de son ami , qui lui manquait tant . Le souffle glacial du vent pour seule réponse , il repris alors .

« Je pense … je pense qu'il est temps Arthur . Si ce que Kilgharrah m'a dit est vrai , si vous êtes censé revenir lorsque le royaume aura besoin de vous , alors je pense vraiment que c'est le moment . »

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de se tordre douloureusement , bien conscient que sa demande était tout à fait égoïste . De quel droit il priait son roi , qui avait enfin trouvé le repos de l'âme et plus récemment retrouver dans son paradis l'être aimé , de revenir en ce bas monde , où rien ne l'attendait si ce n'était la guerre . Mais il savait que les paroles du grand dragon étaient vrais , sans quoi lui , Merlin , ne serait plus en ce monde . En effet , il savait depuis bien longtemps sa vie liée a celle d'Arthur Pendragon , ' les deux faces d'une même pièce ' avait dit Kilgharrah , alors comment pouvait-il subsister si sa moitié n'était pas quelque part , attendant le bon moment pour revenir ? Une pièce ne peut avoir qu'une seule face , c'était une évidence . Merlin se releva après de longues minutes de silence , essuyant sommairement ses genoux couverts de neige et d'eau . Il regarda encore un instant les roses au sol , preuve du trop long moment qui s'était écoulé depuis que son ami s'était éteint dans ses bras . Oui , il était égoïste , il le savait , mais il ne tairait pas pour autant sa dernière phrase .

« Revenez Arthur , le royaume a besoin de son roi . Camelot a besoin de vous … J'ai besoin de vous . »

Sur ce , après un dernier regard a l'arbre qui avait depuis sept printemps recueilli ses larmes , Merlin partit . Il ignorait seulement qu'une personne avait entendu ses prières , et qu'elle exaucerait tout ses souhaits , et bien plus encore …

...

Au milieu du lac d'Avalon , une île . Sur cette île , une puissance magique venait d'apparaître , un vieux druide , plus ancien que l'âge lui-même . A première vue , impossible de savoir si l'enfant de l'ancienne religion était bon ou mauvais . Ses robes noires brodées de fils d'or voletaient dans le vent , tout comme sa barbe et ses cheveux , lui arrivant en dessous de la taille , l'ensemble d'un blanc plus immaculé que la neige . Un triskèle tatoué sous son œil droit , alors que le gauche était ravagé par une longue cicatrice , partant de sa tempe pour traverser sa joue et ses lèvres , et finir son chemin sur son menton . Il avait en main , pour seul bagage , un bâton tout aussi noir que ses robes , surmonté d'un rubis grossièrement taillé . Il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix , semblant venir d'outre tombe , fit trembler jusqu'à l'épaisse couche de glace recouvrant le lac .

« Cheron ! » [1]

Le vieux mage fit battre son bâton contre le sol , et aussitôt un homme à la peau noire , vêtu d'un long manteau en peau de bêtes et couronné d'un entremêlement de branches mortes , apparut devant lui . L'homme sembla surprit de se matérialiser en ces lieux , et son regard outré se posa sur le druide .

« Qui es-tu pour oser me convoquer de la sorte ?! »

« Mon nom n'a aucune importance . Un corps t'as été confié au cœur d'Avalon , je veux le récupérer . »

Cheron fit de grands yeux , apparemment peu habitué a se voir adresser aussi peu de respect .

« Sais-tu seulement qui je suis , druide ? »

« Oh oui , je sais qui tu es , Cheron , et ton statut ne m'importe que peu . Libère le corps d'Arthur Pendragon , et j'épargnerais ta misérable vie . »

Un grognement de pure colère s'échappa alors des lèvres de Cheron .

« Comment oses-tu me menacer ?! Je peux détacher ton corps de ton âme pour le garder prisonnier dans les limbes , il me suffit d'un claquement de doigts ! »

Disant cela , l'homme imposant avait fait un pas remplit de rage vers le vieux sorcier . Mais , alors que le druide n'avait même pas battu des paupières , Cheron se trouva dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre geste , simplement figé dans l'espace par la magie du druide . Celui-ci se rapprocha de Cheron , jusqu'à se retrouver a quelques centimètres de son visage . Il afficha un sourire vicieux en regardant la lueur de peur , droit dans les yeux de Cheron .

« Peut-être bien... essaie donc de claquer des doigts , pour voir ! »

Un rire a demi hystérique s'échappa des lèvres du druide , avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de l'homme . Cheron fut alors libéré de son étau magique , tombant un genoux a terre , autant sous le coup de la surprise que de la peur . Le druide lui fit de nouveau face , le regardant avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux glacés .

« Accède a ma requête Cheron , sans quoi je devrais te le demander plus … durement . »

Comprenant bien là une promesse de souffrance , voir de mort , Cheron se releva avec peine , la mine fataliste . D'un geste de la main , il fit apparaître à ses cotés une table de pierre , surplombée du corps d'Arthur tel que Merlin l'avait abandonné sur la barque à sa mort . Il semblait dormir . Le druide se précipita alors vers le corps , mais la main de Cheron arrêta la sienne alors qu'il allait la poser sur la poitrine royale .

« Le corps d'Arthur Pendragon m'a été confié , mais son âme est auprès des gardiennes . Comment feras-tu pour la récupérer ? »

« Je ferais ce que j'ai a faire . »

« Ton pouvoir est immense , druide , mais les gardiennes sont des esprits immatériels , tu ne pourra les défier comme tu l'as fais avec moi . »

« En quoi cela te concerne ? »

« Tes intentions m'ont l'aire louables . »

« Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire cela ? »

« Avec un pouvoir aussi puissant que le tiens , tu dois sûrement savoir que me tuer aurait immédiatement libéré tout les corps qui sont sous ma garde , hors tu ne l'a pas fait . »

Le druide sembla ne plus savoir que répondre durant un instant , mais il se repris très vite , riant exagérément aux paroles de Cheron .

« Je n'avais simplement pas envie de voir apparaître des dizaines de corps , si cela n'était pas nécessaire . Mais ne pense pas que j'aurai eu une once d'hésitation a prendre ta vie … d'un claquement de doigts , s'il l'avait fallu . »

Cheron se surpris à rire à ces mots , sachant pourtant bien que le druide ne mentait pas . Mais il ressentait au plus profond de lui , que si la détermination du druide avait put le conduire à sa mort , le sorcier n'était pas pour autant un enfant de l'ombre . Et si il avait eu encore une hésitation , le regard brillant d'émotion que le druide posait actuellement sur le corps du roi Arthur , affirmait bien son ressentiment . Le vieux mage posa une main douce bien que ridée sur le front du jeune roi , avant de se retourner vers Cheron .

« Je n'ai nul besoin de me présenter devant les gardiennes pour récupérer l'âme du roi . »

Dit-il doucement , ne sachant vraiment pourquoi il avouait une telle chose a l'homme .

« Mais … c'est impossible , une seule personne a le pouvoir de reprendre l'âme d'Arthur Pendragon des mains des gardiennes , et je sais avec certitude que ce n'est pas toi … A moins que ... »

Le druide plongea un regard brûlant dans les yeux de Cheron , lui interdisant de dire un mot de plus . L'homme a la peau hâlée ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise , les yeux grand ouvert . Ce regard était une simple confirmation de ses soupçons . Alors ce vieil homme , c'était réellement … lui . Cheron s'inclina légèrement devant le druide , l'émotion et le respect se lisant dans ses yeux . Le druide ne s'attarda pas sur ce geste sans aucune signification pour lui , il souleva précautionneusement le corps d'Arthur de la table de pierre , et sans plus un regard pour Cheron , il disparut dans un silence totale .

L'atterrissage en plein cœur de la forêt se fit rude , le vieux druide n'ayant pas l'habitude de voyager de cette façon avec un colis aussi lourd que précieux dans les bras . Il réussit tout de même a rester debout sur ses jambes , et après un court temps d'adaptation , il se dirigea vers une bicoque cachée par les arbres , a quelques pas de lui .

Il y entra et déposa le corps du roi sur un lit de fortune . Les vieux druide pris enfin le temps de respirer , et de réaliser . Ne quittant pas le visage paisible d'Arthur des yeux , il invoqua une chaise près du lit pour s'y asseoir . Il avait réussi , enfin . Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment précis . Il avait espéré voir ce jour arriver durant une éternité , bien plus qu'il n'est possible de compter de mémoire d'Homme . Il avait vu ses plans échouer les un après les autres , mais n'avait jamais perdu espoir . Et enfin il touchait à son but , enfin le plan qu'il avait pensé des jours et des nuits durant , menait à quelque chose . Il était fatigué , usé par le temps et la magie , par ses tentatives et ses déceptions . Mais enfin ce jour où il verrait la dernière partie de son plan accomplie arrivait , et il ne rêvait que de cela .

Bien sur , il savait que cela signifiait sa propre fin , mais qu'importe , l'œuvre de sa vie , sa destinée , plus exactement sa seconde destinée allait être accomplie . Et il méritait bien le repos éternel après ça , plus que quiconque . Mais avant cela , il fallait encore qu'il rappelle l'âme d'Arthur à rejoindre son corps , et pour ce faire , il devait se rendre a Camelot .

* * *

[1] Cheron ( qui se prononce ' Shéronne ' , au cas ou vous auriez eu du mal a la lecture ) est un personnage que j'ai inventé , donc ne pensez pas avoir loupé un épisode de Merlin dans lequel il se trouverait ;) Pour la petite histoire , son mon viens du personnage mythologique ' Charon ' , autrement dit ' le passeur d'âme ' . En modifiant son nom je voulais aussi modifier sa fonction ( puisque là il ne s'occupe pas des âmes errantes , mais des corps ) . Enfin bref , tout ça pour dire que c'était une inspiration direct de ce personnage .

A très vite pour la suite , et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis si vous avez deux minutes .

Des bisous .


	2. Chapter 2

Salut a vous !

Alors , tout d'abord un immense merci pour vos avis , c'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite , merci beaucoup !

Je vais répondre aux reviews anonyme par une réponse groupée , et je répondrait aux autre par MP :

Alors , d'abord , chers Guests , vos avis semblent assez unanimes , et j'espère que le suite vous plaira autant . On m'a demandé si c'était bien une fic sur le couple Merlin/Arthur , la réponse est **oui ,** bien sur **il s'agit d'une fiction sur le couple Merlin/Arthur .** Ensuite , **shenendoah **se demande si le druide ne serai pas Kilgharrah , je ne vais pas répondre a cette question bien évidemment , ça serai trop facile , mais je vous dirais simplement de continuer a vous interroger et a me faire part de vos suggestions , c'est intéressant a savoir ;-) Encore Merci a vous pour vos avis , on se retrouve bientôt j'espère , Bisous !

J'aimerais aussi vous prévenir que je n'ai pas de Bêta pour cette fic , la mienne étant débordée en ce moment . Alors , étant dyslexique , je ne doute pas qu'il y ai un nombre impressionnant de fautes , et je m'en excuse d'avance !

Voila tout , bonne lecture a vous mes p'tits loups !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Merlin arriva dans la salle d'armes pour voir les chevaliers attablés à la table ronde . Il s'arrêta une seconde dans la salle , tellement semblable à celle d'autrefois . Non , tout était différent . Aujourd'hui il était attendu , aujourd'hui il s'asseyait à la place longtemps inoccupée à la droite du siège qui était jadis celui d'Arthur . Aujourd'hui les deux sièges royaux étaient vides , et aujourd'hui , si quelqu'un prenait la peine d'aller jusqu'aux fenêtres , il ne verrait que des ruines enflammées là où la ville basse se trouvait alors . Oui , son avis avait de l'importance aujourd'hui , sa magie était reconnue et il prenait part aux discussions concernant le futur de Camelot , mais a quoi bon , si ce siège a sa gauche restait vide du seul roi digne de Camelot ? N'ayant que guère prêté attention au monologue de Sir Léon , Merlin fut brutalement sorti de ses funestes pensées lorsque ce dernier appela son nom .

« Merlin , que devons-nous faire ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas . »

Léon fut surpris de la réponse , Merlin avait d'ordinaire toujours une réponse a leur donner . Perceval , assit aux coté de son ami chevalier , pris a son tour la parole .

« Le trône est resté bien trop longtemps inoccupé . Si les seigneurs aspirant au trône n'ont pas encore franchis les remparts du château , c'est bien parce qu'ils savent que tu es là pour défendre nos murs Merlin . Mais ils ne tarderont pas à trouver une parade pour détourner cela . »

« Sans compter que nos armées diminuent de jour en jour ... »

Trouva bon d'ajouter un chevalier dont Merlin n'avait aucune idée du nom . Il soupira fortement , se demandant encore pourquoi ont lui accordait une telle confiance . Il avait été incapable de retenir les troupes de chevaliers des seigneurs d'autres royaumes , il avait été incapable de sauver son ami , son roi , sa destinée . Pour autant , Léon , qui avait pris la tête des chevaliers , secondé par Perceval , avait une foie sans limite pour lui .

« Tout les villageois ont-ils été mit à l'abri ? »

« Oui , nous avons encore fait une ronde ce matin , tous les survivants sont désormais à l'intérieur des remparts . Mais le château manque de place , et les chevaliers du Seigneur Sigmound sont aux portes de Camelot . »

« Le seigneur Sigmound ? Il était pourtant un allié de longue date , fidèle au royaume . »

« Oui , mais … à qui peut-il prêter allégeance maintenant ? »

Merlin se flagella mentalement pour sa bêtise . Il était évident que même les plus fidèles alliés de Camelot allaient tenter de prendre le trône et les terres du royaume maintenant que plus personne ne pouvait honorer l'alliance faites entre les peuples . Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de s'auto-dénigrer qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière les grandes portes de la salle . Quelques secondes plus tard , celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un vieil homme accoutré de robes noires aux nombreuses broderies d'or. Alors que tout les chevaliers était prêt a dégainer leurs épées , l'homme les fit stopper tout mouvement , levant les deux bras en signe d'honnêteté .

« Ne jouez pas de vos armes avec moi jeunes gens , cela ne servirait a rien , et je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire . »

Merlin s'était levé , s'attendant a devoir défendre l'ensemble des chevaliers contre ce druide , puisque la marque sur son visage démontrait qu'il en était bien un . Se détendant un peu a ces paroles , Merlin ne fut pas moins hostile en prenant la parole .

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Un rire étrange et gras se fit alors entendre , résonnant outrageusement dans l'immense salle .

« Qui je suis ? Mais je suis votre salut , jeune Merlin . »

Merlin fut alors surpris par deux choses . Premièrement , si cet homme était un druide , pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas par son nom druidique , Emrys ? Et secondement , en quoi ce vieillard pouvait-il leur être d'une quelconque utilité ? Et puis il y avait ces yeux , et cette façon de parler , qui lui semblaient familier .

« Ça ne répond pas vraiment a ma question . Quel est votre nom ? »

Le druide regarda Merlin , d'un air agacé , mais quelque chose dans son regard démontrait bien qu'il s'attendait a cette question de la part du sorcier têtu .

« Mon nom est … Druide . »

« Druide ? Comme c'est original , pour un druide . Vous vous fichez de moi ?! »

« Oh , et bien , si cela ne te plais pas , tu n'as qu'à m'appeler antilope ou encore fer-à-cheval ! De toute façon , mon nom n'importe peu dans l'histoire . »

« Quel histoire ? »

Demanda Léon , qui enfin avait réussi a sortir de sa stupeur , contrairement aux autres chevaliers .

« L'histoire que nous sommes sur le point d'écrire , c'est évident ! »

Tous regardait le vieil homme comme un fou , lui qui parlait pourtant avec un grand sérieux . Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine , déjà las du discourt énigmatique de ce vieux druide .

« Et bien , racontez-nous donc cette histoire … Antilope . »

Merlin fit un sourire moqueur dont lui seul était capable , et le vieux druide se remit a rire exagérément . Une fois calmé , il s'avança vers la table ronde , et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux deux sièges vide a la gauche de Merlin , qui venait de se rasseoir , il préféra prendre place à la droite du jeune sorcier . Les chevaliers étaient sur la défensive , surtout lorsqu'un inconnu se permettait de s'asseoir a leur table sans permission . Mais apparemment , le seul fait que Merlin ne soit pas intervenu pour l'en empêcher suffisait à les convaincre de rester a leur place . Il regarda un à un tous les chevaliers autour de la table , s'attardant sur Perceval , puis sur Léon , avant de prendre la parole .

« L'histoire commence comme ceci ... »

Sourit-il , avant que toute trace de joie ne disparaisse de son visage balafré , ne le laissant qu'avec une colère noire et des flammes dans les yeux .

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable , entêtés , et aveugle a toute logique ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas de ... »

« Laissez moi finir ! »

Avait-il lâché , aussi fort que ses paroles précédentes étaient cinglantes . Il se leva vivement , faisant claquer son bâton au sol .

« Dame Guenièvre est morte depuis près d'un an , et vous vous obstinez a garder un siège vide , au péril de vos vies ! Intrépides petits chevaliers sans cervelle , tant de vies ont été prise par votre faute , par votre témérité ! »

Perceval se lava a son tour , ses deux mains frappant la table avec force . Il affronta avec autant de colère le regard de glace du druide . Sa voix si fit plus forte encore que celle , tranchante bien que poussiéreuse du vieux mage .

« Et qu'étions-nous censé faire , puisque vous semblez croire détenir toute les clés ! Devions-nous abandonner le royaume au premier seigneur venu le réclamer ? »

« Non , vous auriez dû vous relever , faire face a votre peine , et faire les bons choix ! »

« Et quels étaient , selon vous , les ' bons ' choix ? »

Demanda lentement Merlin , avec lassitude et mépris . Il n'était pas fière de ces décisions , ni de l'état de Camelot , mais il ne permettra pas a un opportun de venir les juger , ils avaient fait de leur mieux après tout .

« Je ne vais pas me contenter de vous faire part de mon avis . Les erreurs qui ont été commises par le passé ne peuvent être changées , mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que cela change dès aujourd'hui . »

« Comment ? Qu'allait-vous faire ? »

« Ce que tu es incapable de faire actuellement Merlin , prendre des décisions . »

Merlin aurai put être en colère à ces paroles déplacées , si il n'était pas persuadé lui-même de la véracité de cela . Alors il baissa la tête , honteux . Oui , il n'était pas capable de prendre une quelconque décision , il n'était plus capable de rien à vrai dire , et ce depuis la mort d'Arthur . Voyant , et surtout sentant la peine du jeune sorcier , le druide se rassit , soupirant longuement . Il ne retirerait pas un mot de son discoure cependant , ce qu'il avait dit était vrai , peut importe le mal que ça pouvait faire .

« Bien . Premièrement , il nous faut un roi digne de ce nom . »

« Oh , et comment trouver cela , on ne nomme pas un roi comme on donne un nom a un cheval . Ça n'a rien d'anodin ! »

« Dans ce genre de situation , la question n'est pas de trouver le roi capable de succéder au précédant , mais de nommer un intendant au trône , qui saura remplir ses fonctions justement et honorablement , en ces temps de crises . »

« Et a qui pensez-vous que nous devrions confier ce rôle ? »

« Sir Léon ... »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent comme une seule vers Merlin , qui avait répondu a la place du druide . Une expression de compréhension s'affichait sur son visage . Stupide , stupide , stupide ! C'était tout ce qui était présent dans son esprit a cet instant . Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Peut-être avait-il mit trop d'espoir dans les paroles du grand dragon , peut-être s'était-il endormi sur l'idée qu'Arthur reviendrait pour sauver Camelot . Mais Arthur n'était pas là , Arthur ne reviendrait probablement jamais . A la place ils avaient ce druide , un peu fou , pas vraiment agréable , mais d'une clairvoyance dont ils avaient désespérément besoin .

« Moi ? Es-tu devenus fou Merlin ? Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un roi , bien loin de là ! »

Merlin regarda simplement Léon , son plus proche ami depuis la mort de Guenièvre . Il ne voulait pas le convaincre , bien que lui en soit persuadé , qu'il était le plus apte à prendre la place d'intendant . Pour toute réponse , il souffla a travers ses lèvres , le regard encré dans les yeux ahuris de Léon .

« Arthur t'aurai choisi pour ce rôle ... »

Léon sembla dépité . Merlin ne parlait jamais d'Arthur , son nom n'avait jamais traversé ses lèvres depuis qu'il était revenu d'Avalon , pour annoncer la mort de leur roi , du moins pas devant témoins .

« Mais … c'est ridicule ! Aucun des seigneurs courtisant le trône de Camelot ne cessera ses attaques en apprenant qu'il y a un nouvel intendant . Je ne suis qu'un chevalier bon sang ! »

« C'est faux , tous ici le savent ! Et pour les seigneurs , il suffira de leur envoyer la nouvelle d'une façon tel qu'il ne pourront réfuter ta place sur le trône . »

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Je ne pense pas Merlin , j'agis . »

A ces mots , le druide se leva . Il s'éloigna de la table , avant de revenir sur ses pas et , dans un sourire vicieux , d'arracher un cheveux de la tête brune de Merlin .

« Aie ! Vous êtes malade ! »

« Désolé , j'en ai besoin . »

Il plaça l'unique cheveux dans une petite bourse en velours rouge , puis s'éloigna cette fois définitivement de la table . Il se plaça au centre de la pièce , son bâton fermement tenu devant lui par ses deux mains . Léon et Perceval se levèrent alors d'un même geste pour contourner la table , rejoignant Merlin . Alors que le vieux mage avait fermé les yeux , tapant régulièrement son bâton au sol en prononçant des paroles en langue druidique , Léon se pencha sur Merlin pour s'adresser a lui le plus discrètement possible .

« As-tu confiance en lui , Merlin ? Doit-on l'arrêter ? »

Merlin ne sembla pas l'entendre , écoutant avec attention les paroles du druide . Mais ce qui le fascinait plus que l'enchantement encore inconnu que prononcait le vieil homme , s'était la puissance incommensurable de magie qu'il sentait émaner de lui . Il détourna finalement les yeux , pour regarder son ami .

« Non , laissez-le faire . Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille nuire d'une quelconque façon à Camelot . Du moins je l'espère , dans le cas contraire nous sommes tous perdu … sa magie est bien trop puissante pour vos épées , elle est bien plus puissante que la mienne . »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires , alors que le druide continuait a psalmodier au rythme de ses coups de bâton , un champ de force bleuâtre sembla s'échapper de lui . La bulle de magie s'agrandit très vite pour venir tous les entourer , et disparaître dans les murs de la salle . Tous les chevaliers se levèrent alors pour aller jusqu'aux fenêtres , Merlin , Perceval et Léon en tête . Au dehors , on pouvait voir les parois de la bulle translucide s'agrandir , s'éloignant d'eux . Puis elles atteignirent la ville basse , éteignant tout les feux qui consumaient les maisons sur son passage . La couleur bleutée du champ de force magique s'effaça enfin , alors qu'elle était a une distance colossale du château , bien loin dans la forêt .

Les murmures du druides s'arrêtèrent alors , un calme apaisant se répandant partout , même au dehors . Merlin fut le premier a comprendre que le druide venait de délimiter une zone tout autour du château , sans pour autant en comprendre les raisons . Raisons qui arrivèrent très vite , sous forme de cris de surprise et d'effroi . Là , devant leurs yeux , deux énormes dragons de feu tournaient , laissant derrière eux un magnifique dessin de flamme , a chaque battement d'ailes qu'ils faisaient dans le ciel . Les deux dragons de croisèrent juste devant leurs fenêtres , volant dans le sens inverse de l'autre , et ils disparurent de leur vision , faisant probablement le tour du château . C'était magnifique et fascinant , tout autant que terrifiant . Le vieux druide pris alors la parole , faisant sursauter tout le monde , puisqu'il s'était avancé jusqu'à se retrouver derrière eux .

« Ne faites pas attention à eux . Ils sont désormais les gardiens de Camelot , ils ne s'en prendront qu'a ceux qui ont l'intention de nuire au royaume , vous ne risquez donc rien . »

« Rien ?! Ces immenses dragons sont fait de feu ! »

« Votre perspicacité me surprend jeune chevalier ! Toujours est-il que ces dragons vous protégeront en attendant . »

« En attendant quoi ? »

« Mon retour Merlin , en attendant mon retour . »

Le druide sourit , puis il s'éloigna des fenêtres . Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'assemblée de chevaliers , le regard cette fois tout a fait sérieux . D'un geste de la main , il fit apparaître une couronne sur le tête de Léon , qui en demeura pantois .

« Sir Léon , vous êtes maintenant intendant au trône . Nul besoin de cérémonie officiel , vu l'urgence de la situation . »

Il s'inclina légèrement en regardant Léon pour appuyer ses dires .

« Réparez les dégâts faits a la ville-basse . Faites parvenir a tout les royaumes la nouvelle de votre couronnement , ainsi que la forte protection magique qui les attendent s'ils tentent tout de même une rébellion . Agissez en roi , prenez soin de votre peuple , et Camelot sera sauf . »

Sans rien ajouter de plus , il pris la direction des grandes portes . Merlin n'était pas vraiment disposé à le laisser partir comme ça cependant . Il le rattrapa donc dans le couloir .

« Attendez ! »

Il se hâta pour arriver à sa hauteur . Prenant une seconde pour réfléchir , il se lança tout de même a poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres .

« Pourquoi ? »

« pourquoi quoi , Merlin ? »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela , et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Camelot n'est pas partit en cendre hier , si votre but est de sauver le royaume , pourquoi n'avez-vous pas agi avant ? »

« Pourquoi , toi , tu n'as pas agis avant ? »

Merlin baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux face à la véracité des paroles de ce druide .

« Je … je n'ai pas su quoi faire . »

« Oui , parce que tu étais bien trop occuper à pleurer le passé . Cesse donc de rêver Merlin , et soit le sorcier que tout le monde attend ! Alors seulement tes rêves se réaliseront . »

Le sorcier releva vivement la tête . Il y avait tellement de conviction dans les paroles du druide , tout comme dans ses yeux , que Merlin se surpris à en être lui-même convaincu . Peut-être le druide était-il devin , peut-être savait-il avec exactitude la nature de ses rêves , et peut-être était-il capable de voir , dans un futur imminent , la réalisation de ces derniers … le retour du roi Arthur . Merlin soupira , pensant à une partie précise des paroles du mage . ' Soit le sorcier que tout le monde attend ' . Oui , mais comment , il en avait été incapable jusque là , qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Je n'y arrive pas , je n'arrive pas à … oublier . »

« Tu veux dire à _L'oublier , _n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui ... »

« Personne ne te le demande Merlin , surtout ne l'oublie pas . »

Merlin lui sourit légèrement , bien sur qu'il ne l'oublierait pas , il n'oublierait jamais Arthur . Et c'est bien pour cela , pour sa mémoire , et malgré l'espoir mordant de le voir un jour revenir , que Merlin devait faire tout son possible pour remettre Camelot sur pieds . Vivre un deuil c'est apprendre a vivre pour deux , et Merlin allait vivre pour Arthur à présent , pour son souvenir , et non malgré lui .

« Je vois que tu comprends enfin . Je reviendrais Merlin , bientôt , et j'espère alors marcher sur les terres d'un royaume étincelant . »

Merlin n'ajouta mot , mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir une promesse , celle de faire ce qui était son devoir , celle d'être enfin le sorcier que tout le monde attendait . Alors le druide partit , le cœur bien plus léger qu'à son arrivée . Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se montrer aux chevaliers , il n'était là que pour une seule raison . Mais il avait trouvé Merlin a la table ronde , et il n'avait put s'empêcher d'agir au mieux pour aider le sorcier a prendre les bonnes décisions . Après tout , le dernier ingrédient maintenant en poche , qu'est ce qui empêcher le druide de donner un petit coup de pouce a la reconstruction de Camelot ? Arthur méritait bien de voir son royaume en un état convenable lorsqu'il reviendrait , non ? C'est souriant qu'il atterri devant sa cabane de fortune , dans laquelle reposait le corps du bien aimé roi Arthur . Oui , bientôt il reviendrait à Camelot , mais il ne reviendrait pas seul .

* * *

Vous avez pu voir que ce chapitre manque cruellement d'intérêt , je suis désolée , j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé tout de même ?

Mais c'était important pour la suite . Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus intéressent , c'est promis !

Tout plein de bisous a vous !

**Ajout : **Oh , et pendant que j'y suis , j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose : J'écris deux autres fic sur Merlin en ce moment , mais j'aimerais me concentrer plus particulièrement sur une , étant donné que j'ai aussi deux autres fics en cour , sans compter celle-ci .

Alors , la première est une M-preg , bien évidemment sur le couple Merlin/Arthur .

La seconde se concentre sur la révélation de Merlin concernant ses pouvoirs , et la réaction du prince , toujours une Merthur .

Alors , j'aimerais savoir laquelle préféreriez-vous voir publier en premier ?


End file.
